Under the Bridge
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Porque aqui, é onde derramei um pouco de meu sangue...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Gente, aqui estou eu para mais uma fic... Esta eu tinha que escrever logo, estava com saudades de voltar a escrever no universo de vampiros e lycans, já que "Lost Inocense" está meio devagar, quase parando na minha cachola... Fora que esta é com os guerreiros deuses, fazia muito, mas muito tempo mesmo que eu não escrevia com eles, especialmente com meu amado e odiado Alberich...

E, como tem acontecido muito ultimamente, esta fic também escrevo para uma de minhas queridas e iluminadas miguinhas aqui do Ffnet, ela é como uma filhinha para mim, uma irmã mais novinha que dá vontade de pegar no colo e cuidar... Tenshiaburame, aqui está uma fic todinha para você!!!

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo único**

**Under the bridge**

**Sob a ponte**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Asgard, cerca de dez anos atrás**_

Estava ajoelhada sobre a escadaria de entrada da mansão de sua família, lágrimas em abundância caíam de seus olhos cinzentos e rolavam pelo corpete do vestido de gala, prateado e de cetim. O sangue do corpo do pai, que abraçava naquele instante, manchava a saia do vestido e a neve que cobria os degraus. Os cabelos negros, que estavam se soltando da coroa de brilhantes, grudavam-se ao suor do belo rosto de traços finos.

Era para ser a melhor noite de sua vida. Acabara por se tornar uma tragédia sem tamanho. Apertando o corpo do pai em seus braços delicados, a jovem deixou que, aos poucos, as lágrimas cessassem por si mesmas. E, após algum tempo em silêncio, ela disse, em um sussurro, como se o pai ainda pudesse ouvir.

-Eu juro, papai, que cumprirei a minha promessa... Eu protegerei a filha da lua...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Asgard, dias atuais**_

O grito de terror ecoou pela noite fria, mas de nada valia. Em poucos segundos, um lobo negro estava caído ao chão, morto. E instantes ainda mais rápidos, ele logo se transformaria no corpo de um homem, de pele morena e cabelos castanhos escuros. Há poucos passos de distância, uma jovem de frios olhos cinzentos guardava uma arma prateada no bolso interno do sobretudo de lã, deixando entrever por um momento a espada de lâmina afiada que estava presa à sua cintura. Sem olhar para trás, ela deixou o corpo e rumou de volta à propriedade de sua família. Os longos cabelos negros, que lhe caíam pela cintura, esvoaçavam com o vento, sendo pintados por pequenos flocos de neve enquanto caminhava.

Era a mais requisitada caçadora da Valhalla, a organização que enfrentava os seres malditos da noite que assolavam Asgard há séculos. Seu tio, e atual presidente, teria mais um motivo para se orgulhar de seu trabalho.

Adentrou os portões de ferro entalhado, atravessou a passos rápidos o imenso jardim da mansão e, em pouco tempo, já entrava em seu quarto, no final do corredor leste, no segundo andar. Passou direto pela ante sala onde ficava o home theater e um conjunto de mesa para chá, não percebeu que alguém a aguardava por ali. Foi direto para sua cama de dossel, mas não pôde se jogar sobre ela como intencionava fazer por uma razão que a deixou doida da vida: um vestido de gala, verde musgo, estava sobre os lençóis, bem como um par de sandálias prateadas, um conjunto de brincos e gargantilhas de esmeraldas e uma tiara de prata e pequenos cristais.

-Mas que merda é essa? – questionou, erguendo o vestido com certa desconfiança.

-Não é uma maneira elegante de se referir ao vestido que Gabrielle escolheu com tanto cuidado para você, Angie... – respondeu uma voz grave, que vinha da ante sala.

Angie largou o vestido com tudo sobre a cama, encarando de braços cruzados e olhar irritado os olhos violeta intensos do tio. Ele, por sua vez, tinha um sorrisinho cínico de canto nos lábios. Por Odin, como odiava aquele sorriso!

-Eu já disse que não vou dar as caras na festa de 15 anos da Gabrielle, tio Folken! Por Odin, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

-Quantas quiser porque nem eu e muito menos ela lhe daremos ouvidos... Pense bem, Angie, Belle é sua única irmã e, por mais que você seja dura com ela, a menina te admira... Estar presente nesta festa é o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela.

Mais do que o sorriso cínico do tio, Angie descobriu que odiava seus argumentos de persuasão. Porque tinha que colocar no meio os sentimentos da irmã mais nova, que era para si como uma boneca, um tesouro precioso que deveria guardar e proteger a todo custo? Suspirou pesadamente, segurando novamente o vestido entre suas mãos.

-Sei que é difícil para você, Angie, mas fique tranqüila... Desta vez, nada irá acontecer. Eu me cerquei de todos os cuidados para que Belle tenha a melhor festa de sua vida, sem tropeços ou nada muito grave.

-Diga a Belle que eu irei... – Angie por fim disse, dando de ombros – Mas que ela não insista na idéia de eu dançar valsa!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Muitos dizem que se trata apenas de uma lenda. Outros tantos, que essa é uma história real. Eu me encaixo no segundo time e justamente por isso estou deixando estas linhas escritas, para que as futuras gerações de Asgard estejam preparadas para enfrentar este tipo de mal.**_

_**Por séculos, as noites de Asgard têm sido dominada pelos seres da noite, vampiros e lycans que travam uma batalha por território, sobrevivência e domínio, tanto um do outro como de nós, filhos desta terra e meros seres humanos. Este foi o motivo pelo qual eu, juntamente com um grande amigo vindo da Grécia, que vive este mesmo mal, fundei a Valhalla, uma organização de caçadores que se dedicam a combater este mal. Mas existe um outro motivo para ela existir, algo muito mais sombrio e que, infelizmente, em breve pode se tornar realidade.**_

_**Tanto vampiros como lycans aguardam pela vida daqueles que poderão lhes trazer a vitória nesta guerra milenar. Seres que terão o poder de comandar os seus e dominar de uma vez por todas os humanos, bem como destruir seus inimigos. E, pior, estes "seres" nascerão entre nós, humanos, e serão criados e viverão como nós vivemos.**_

_**São chamados pelos seus de "Filho das Trevas" e "Filho da Lua"...**_

Fechou com cuidado o velho diário, escrito por um de seus antepassados. Os olhos rubi fitaram então as chamas da lareira, que crepitavam com fúria, deixando toda sala com um ar de conforto e uma luminosidade meio alaranjada, quase no mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Suspirou, sua mente trabalhando a mil por hora, deixando-o completamente sem sono.

-Novamente com o diário de Siegfried I, Mime? – perguntou Folken, entrando pela biblioteca e sentando-se na poltrona de frente ao rapaz, que o encarou demoradamente.

-Foi inevitável, pai... Estou sem sono e preocupado, a festa de 15 anos de Gabrielle é amanhã, sabe que todo cuidado é pouco.

-Sei disso, mas não se preocupe... Desta vez será diferente, meu filho... A Valhalla estará muito mais vigilante.

-Espero que Odin ouça o que diz, pai, e nos ajude...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Olhos brilhantes se destacavam nas brumas frias da noite em Asgard. Pareciam faíscas, que se movimentavam com destreza e vagar, feito um felino a espreita. Com cuidado, se deslocavam pelo telhado da mansão, observando a janela aberta do quarto mais à frente, ainda aceso, onde uma jovem mulher terminava de se despir para tomar um banho e então dormir.

-Desta vez, eu não irei falhar, minha princesa... – o dono dos olhos verdes falou para si, em meio a um sorriso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, um fato raro aconteceu em Asgard: o sol brilhava, ainda que fracamente. Deitada em sua enorme cama de dossel, uma garota acordava de maneira bem preguiçosa, os longos e lisos cabelos prateados espalhados pelo lençol de seda. Abriu os olhos rosados com certa displicência e deu de cara com o porta retratos que ficava em seu criado mudo.

-Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe... É uma pena que não estão aqui para verem minha festa... – ela disse, levantando-se e fitando o casal da foto, uma jovem mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis e um homem loiro de olhos também azuis, sorrindo. Aos pés deles, uma menina de cerca de dez anos, de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinza e, no colo da mulher, um bebê de cabelos iguais aos seus e olhos rosados.

-Mas tenho certeza de que eles estão orgulhosos de você, no palácio de Odin... – disse Folken, entrando no quarto da sobrinha para lhe dar bom dia e verificar como ela estava.

-Eu sei, tio Folken... E Angie, o que achou do vestido? Ela virá à minha festa?

-O que ela disse sobre o vestido eu não vou repetir... – Folken disse sorrindo, sentando-se sobre a beirada da cama – Mas ela estará presente sim em sua festa, apenas mandou avisar que não irá dançar uma valsa nem mesmo amarrada!

-Ah, mas pelo menos o mais difícil eu já consegui!

Sorrindo, Gabrielle saltou da cama e foi direto ao banheiro, Folken já ia saindo do quarto para deixar a sobrinha à vontade quando ela voltou, chamando-o.

-Tio Folken!

-O que foi, Belle?

-Eu queria saber o motivo pelo qual minha irmã detesta a idéia de participar de uma festa de 15 anos...

-Um dia, Belle... – ele disse, entre suspiros – Um dia eu lhe contarei.

Saiu, deixando a jovem sozinha, já se preparando para logo mais à noite, quando teria seu grande momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Naquele mesmo dia, por volta da sete horas da noite**_

Estava sentada sobre sua cama, fitando sua própria imagem ao espelho. O vestido verde musgo, de decote canoa, ficara realmente muito bem em si, assim como os cabelos que apenas escovara. Terminara de se arrumar há pouco, mas ainda não tivera coragem de sair do quarto e descer até o salão de festas da mansão. Na realidade, estava com um certo receio.

-Já está pronta, Angie? – Mime perguntou à prima, entrando pelo quarto. Angie o fitou com seus olhos cinzentos com parte de seu brilho apagado.

-Fisicamente sim, Mime, mas não sei se psicologicamente posso dizer o mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Aquela história não vai se repetir.

Dando de ombros, Angie se levantou e deu o braço ao primo, muito elegante em um smoking preto. Desceram ao salão, já lotado de amigos, sócios das empresas de seu tio e alguns puxa sacos de plantão, todos esperando pela entrada da aniversariante. Deixando Mime conversando com alguns amigos, Angie foi até a mesa onde eram servidas as bebidas, pedindo uma taça de vinho a um dos garçons.

-Uma taça de vinho não deve ser apreciada sozinha e sim com uma companhia agradável. – disse-lhe uma voz marcante, quase que ao pé do ouvido. E o primeiro sorriso de Angie em dias se abriu, virando-se para fitar quem lhe falara.

-Aiolos! O que faz aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa em Atenas?

-E por um acaso eu somente apareço quando há problemas na Grécia? Não posso simplesmente aceitar um convite feito por um amigo para uma festa?

-Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que não está aqui por conta de um simples convite.

Aiolos sorriu, pegando uma taça de vinho e indicando com um aceno que Angie olhasse ao seu redor. A jovem o fez e então compreendeu o motivo pelo qual o grego estava ali: havia outros homens da Grécia no salão, conhecia alguns deles. Seu tio certamente entrara em contato com Shion, presidente da Santuário, o braço europeu da organização Valhalla, e pedido um reforço para a segurança da festa naquela noite.

Porém, não achou aquilo ruim, pelo contrário, gostava da companhia de Aiolos. Conhecera o grego a cerca de oito anos, quando fora até Atenas realizar uma parte de seu treinamento para se tornar uma caçadora da Valhalla e acabaram por se tornar grandes amigos. Fora que o rapaz era um excelente caçador, o melhor da Santuário e trouxera também a sua equipe, que executava seu trabalho muito bem.

Mas a conversa entre eles e os pensamentos de Angie foram interrompidos pelo som de trombetas. As portas de mogno do salão se abriram e Gabrielle surgiu, de braços dados ao seu tio Folken. Usava um vestido cor de rosa, de corpete de cetim bem justo e bordado com pedrarias, em decote princesa. A saia era bem rodada de um tecido mais leve que o corpete, também bordada e sapatos prateados, assim como os brincos, colar e pulseiras que usava. O cabelo prateado estava preso em um coque desfiado, arrematado por uma coroa de prata e brilhantes. Estava simplesmente linda.

Folken a levou ao meio do salão para a primeira valsa da noite, Angie engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça, aquela deveria ser a dança de seu pai com Belle. Mas não podia ficar vagando em pensamentos e lembranças dolorosas, tinha que se manter em alerta. Ela tinha que cumprir com sua missão dentro da Valhalla.

A segunda valsa foi de Mime, que rodopiava alegremente com a prima pelo salão, Belle ria e se soltava na dança. Angie, por sua vez, se sentindo um tanto estranha, uma certa falta de ar inexplicável, deixou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa e já ia saindo dali quando Aiolos a segurou pelo braço.

-O que foi, Angie? Está tudo bem?

-Está sim, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar... Acho que este vinho é muito forte, não sei... Com licença.

Saiu, se dirigindo ao jardim da mansão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No céu, a lua cheia que brilhava naquela noite em Asgard acabara de se encoberta por uma densa bruma branca. E, na entrada da mansão, um jovem rapaz acabava de ajeitar seu smoking preto, entregando o convite para a festa a um dos seguranças na escadaria de acesso ao salão de bailes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a valsa com Mime, terminou, Gabrielle ficou parada no meio do salão, deveria escolher alguns dos rapazes presentes para a terceira valsa, já que não tinha um namorado. Com seus olhos rosados, ela percorreu cada centímetro do local, encarando um por um os rapazes presentes, alguns já caminhando em sua direção. Até que...

Ela o viu na entrada do salão. Era um jovem rapaz, talvez nem dezoito anos tivesse. Era alto, forte, tinha longos cabelos em um tom que lembrava o verde claro e olhos laranja, que brilhavam intensamente. O smoking preto marcava seus músculos e corpo talhado, ele vinha em sua direção. E, quando Gabrielle se deu conta, ele estava bem à sua frente, há apenas um passo de distância.

-Me concede esta valsa, Gabrielle? – ele pediu, estendendo sua mão para ela.

Gabrielle aceitou e enlevada pelo sorriso e por aqueles olhos tão brilhantes, ela passou a valsar com ele pelo salão. Em um dos cantos, Folken parecia incomodado com alguma coisa ao observar o jovem casal, do outro lado Aiolos fazia uma sinal para que seus homens se mantivessem atentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No jardim, Angie acabara de se sentar em um banco de mármore próximo a uma fonte, baixando a cabeça. Era estranha aquela sensação de desconforto, certamente deveria ser por conta do vinho. Ou, não queria admitir, das lembranças que aquela festa lhe trazia.

-A senhorita está bem? – uma voz masculina e de tom sedutor lhe perguntou, Angie levantou a cabeça e viu um rapaz parado do outro lado da fonte, a lhe fitar.

Tinha cabelos cor de rosa, na altura dos ombros e como todos os demais convidados, trajava um smoking preto. No entanto, o que realmente lhe chamava a atenção eram seus olhos: verdes feito esmeraldas, tão brilhantes e intensos que mesmo que o jardim não tivesse aqueles archotes acesos, aquelas íris iluminariam o local.

-O que disse? – ela perguntou a ele, balançando a cabeça para voltar à realidade, por um momento teve a impressão de estar em outro mundo somente por fitar aqueles olhos.

-Perguntei se estava bem, a senhorita me parece desconfortável.

-Ah, estou, é somente uma falta de ar, mas já passou. Obrigada por se preocupar, senhor?

-Alberich. E você deve ser Angie, sobrinha do senhor Folken e irmã mais velha da aniversariante.

-Como sabe?

-Sua família é muito popular em Asgard, senhorita... – ele disse, sentando-se próximo à Angie, sem deixar de fitar os belos olhos cinzentos da garota.

De repente um calor subiu pela espinha de Angie, algo inexplicável. E, tinha certeza, ela conhecia os olhos de Alberich de algum lugar, eles lhe pareciam tão familiares...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Qual é so seu nome? – perguntou Gabrielle durante a valsa, ao rapaz que não parava de lhe sorrir.

-É Fenrir.

-Um nome diferente... Você pertence ao qual família de Asgard, Fenrir?

-Não deve conhecer, eu venho do norte, além da montanha de gelo onde dizem ser a entrada da morada da deusa Hel...

-O território dos lobos? Realmente, nunca conheci ninguém vindo daquelas bandas.

Os acordes finais da valsa soaram, Fenrir e Gabrielle se separaram e fizeram as mesuras e agradecimentos de praxe na dança. O rapaz, então ofereceu o braço à garota e a levou até a mesa de bebidas, onde antes estavam Angie e Aiolos, pedindo ao garçom duas taças de ponche sem álcool.

-Obrigada, Fenrir... – ela disse, sorrindo, aceitando a taça que ele lhe oferecia. Ele sorriu.

-O que acha de irmos para o outro lado do salão, mais próximo à porta lateral? Acredito que ali seja mais fresco, está muito quente por aqui.

-Claro.

Em seu lugar, Folken se mostrava cada vez mais incomodado com a presença de Fenrir. Tanto que não percebera que havia uma movimentação muito grande do lado de fora da mansão, que vinha pelas estradas que ligavam à floresta ao casarão.

Da mesma maneira que não notara também que a bruma, aos poucos, deixava entrever a lua cheia no céu de Asgard.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No jardim, Alberich tentava manter uma conversa agradável com Angie, mas a jovem parecia nervosa. Estava de olho no céu, onde a lua cheia começava a despontar, precisava voltar logo para dentro do salão e ver como Gabrielle estava. Mas, como podia fazer isso se aquele homem parecia mantê-la presa em si?

Foi tirada de seus pensamento pela mão quente de Alberich sem eu pescoço, bem como a respiração dele próxima ao seu ouvido, como pudera se aproximar tanto sem que ela percebesse?

-Um pequeno floco de neve sobre seu ombro... – ele disse, fingindo limpar algo – Tão macio quanto a sua pele, Angie...

-O –o quê-ê?

Mas Alberich não respondeu, pois a mão que estava no pescoço de Angie foi parar em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo. Uma carícia quente e sensual, o calor que sentira na espinha se espalhou depressa por seu corpo. E acabou ativando seus pensamentos e lembranças que estavam adormecidos no fundo de sua mente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No salão, tudo acontecera em uma fração de segundos. Fora o tempo de Fenrir se deslocar para a porta lateral junto de Gabrielle e as janelas foram quebradas com tudo, homens grande se fortes entraram pelo salão, derrubando quem estivesse à sua frente. Assustada, a garota gritou e apertou com força a mão do rapaz, os homens da Valhalla e também da Santuário sacaram armas de seus casacos e outros pontos escondidos do salão.

Aqueles não eram simples invasores. Eram lycans que logo se transformariam em lobos ferozes, já que a lua cheia estava quase despontando no céu de Asgard.

-Vem comigo! – Fenrir disse à Gabrielle, segurando com força sua mão e entrando pela porta lateral, arrastando-a pelo corredor que havia ali.

De uma das janelas, saltou um homem que partir para cima dos dois, Fenrir soltou a garota por um instante e investiu contra ele, derrubando-o sobre uma mesa onde haviam diversos enfeites de prata, um de ponta aguda acabou atravessando seu peito.

-Temos que sair daqui, Gabrielle! – ele disse, sem dar tempo à ela de entender o que estava acontecendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A sua festa de 15 anos. O vestido prata, do jeito que sempre sonhara, a sua entrada no salão de braços dados ao pai, Siegfried. A sua mãe, Hilda, que a recebera com um grande sorriso e um beijo na testa, de mãos dadas à irmã de cinco anos.

A primeira valsa com o pais, depois a segunda, com seu tio Folken. Angie era pura alegria, como sonhara com aquele momento...

A boca de Alberich se movia da sua para o pescoço de Angie, marcando-o com beijos e pequenas lambidas. Totalmente inebriada, ela se deixava levar pelas carícias e por suas lembranças...

A terceira valsa, que deveria ser com seu namorado, mas ela não tinha um. Então, aquele desconhecido surgira, lindo em um smoking preto e com aqueles olhos esmeralda a lhe fitar e um sorriso extremamente sedutor em sua face. Estendera-lhe a mão, que Angie aceitara de pronto. E então, acontecera o pior.

O salão fora invadido, dezenas de homens de preto derrubavam quem estivesse ao seu redor, alguns atacavam os pescoços das mulheres presentes. Uma horda de vampiros. O desconhecido a puxara pela mão, em direção à saída da mansão, em sua correria jurava que tinha ouvido os gritos de morte de sua mãe, queria voltar, mas ele não deixara. Até que haviam parado na escadaria. E, quando ele lhe fitava nos olhos, seu pai aparecera...

Quando sentiu a dor em seu pescoço, Angie arregalou os olhos, para em seguida sua visão se tornar turva. Aquele rapaz, Alberich havia acabado de lhe dar uma mordida. E, tinha certeza, era o mesmo desconhecido que havia lhe pedido uma dança em sua festa de 15 anos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fenrir levou Gabrielle para um dos quartos que havia naquele corredor, trancando a porta, indo até janela. Precisavam sair dali o quanto antes, tinham pouco tempo para tanto.

-O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, sua voz soava trêmula e embargada, mal conseguia se manter em pé por conta do medo.

-Eu não sei, Gabrielle, mas temos que sair daqui depressa... A sua vida pode estar em risco.

-Mas como, como assim?

-Tantos anos de extermínio de lycans e vampiros por parte de sua família não iriam ficar impunes... – ele disse, encarando aqueles olhos cor de rosa tão cheios de medo e angústia.

-E meu tio, meu primo, eles vão pega-los! Por Odin, Angie, ela...

-Acalme-se, Gabrielle, eles são caçadores bem treinados, não serão pegos com tanta facilidade. E eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

E então, abraçando Gabrielle, Fenrir a beijou. Um beijo terno e carinhoso, ela se deixou levar por ele. A boca do rapaz era quente, a fazia se sentir enlevada e aqueles braços fortes lhe davam segurança.

Porém, não havia como não estranhar aquela mordida repentina que acabara de levar em seu ombro, quando Fenrir deixara seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço e colo...

-Fenrir, o que... O que você fez? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se um tanto zonza.

-Não se preocupe, Gabrielle... Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele respondeu, segurando-a com mais força em seus braços, sentindo o pequeno corpo fraquejar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O... O que fez, Alberich? Por... Porque me... Mordeu?

-Por que é isso que um vampiro faz quando está faminto, Angie... – ele respondeu calmamente, vendo a jovem se afastar de si, meio tonta - Mas não se preocupe, eu não bebi todo seu sangue, foram apenas algumas gotas. O suficiente para despertar quem você realmente é...

-O quê?

-A cerca de dez anos, eu falhei em minha primeira tentativa... Era para ter sido despertada aos 15 anos, Angie, mas seu pai se colocou entre nós, me impedindo de seguir em frente. Claro que, como um vampiro e conhecendo bem as técnicas de luta da Valhalla, eu o matei facilmente, mas tive que deixá-la para trás quando seu tio mandou que outros caçadores fossem atrás de mim.

-Você... Agora me lembro... Seu desgraçado! – Angie gritou, tentando partir para cima de Alberich, mas, ainda tonta e sentido seu pescoço doer, o máximo que conseguiu foi se desequilibrar e cair nos braços do vampiro.

-Eu esperei por esta oportunidade por dez anos, Angie... E não poderia ser uma chance mais perfeita do que a festa de 15 anos de sua irmã... Afinal, os lycans estariam todos a postos para vir buscar e despertar a Filha da Lua...

-Belle! Eu preciso proteger a Belle! Me solte! – Angie tentava se soltar, esperneando e gritando, mas Alberich estreitou ainda mais seu abraço, rindo das tentativas tolas da jovem.

-Não pode mais fazer nada, a esta altura os lycans já tomaram conta de tudo. Acha mesmo que seu mal estar foi repentino, Angie? Não, tenho certeza de que foi obra deles, para tirá-la de seu caminho... Só que esse idiotas não contavam com a minha presença e mais ainda, que na mesma noite que a Filha das Lua despertasse, o mesmo aconteceria com a Filha das Trevas...

De repente, Angie parara de lutar e encarou Alberich, perplexa. Como assim, Filha das Trevas? Aquela história era... Verdadeira? Foi então que, em um lampejo, compreendera porque seu pai morrera, ele estava tentando salvá-la de seu destino. E, quando agonizava em seus braços, pedira que fizesse o mesmo por Gabrielle.

Ele sempre soubera que suas duas filhas eram os seres da profecia contada no velho diário de Siegfried I...

-Não pode mais lutar contra sua natureza, Angie, e muito menos proteger sua irmãzinha... Estão em lados opostos agora. Em breve, os vampiros estarão aqui para lutar contra os lycans...

Angie encarou Alberich, havia um brilho avermelhado em seus olhos cinzentos. A Filha das Trevas estava quase que completamente desperta. E, em uma fração de segundos, ela correu para dentro da mansão, para longe dos olhos de Alberich. Ele sorriu, seguindo-a. Tinha certeza de que a guerra começaria de fato.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No cômodo onde estava com Gabrielle, Fenrir fitava o rosto pálido da garota, desmaiada em seus braços. Cumprira sua missão, Bado, o chefe dos lycans de Asgard, certamente lhe daria uma bela recompensa por isso, mas... Por que se sentia tão melancólico naquele instante?

Pelos últimos dez anos ele vigiara cada passo de Gabrielle, a vira crescer e se tornar uma linda adolescente, cheia de vida e alegria. Que sonhava com uma vida diferente da irmã e de sua família. Gabrielle não queria ser uma caçadora da Valhalla, e sim viajar pelo mundo, estudar e ter uma vida normal e... E ele, Fenrir, acabara de lhe tirar os sonhos.

Aquela criatura tão bela e frágil não merecia o destino que lhe fora imposto. E esse pensamento, ele constatou, só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava apaixonado por Belle. Desde o primeiro instante que a vira, ainda criança.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando entrou pelo salão, não havia mais ninguém por ali. Apenas corpos espalhados, destroçados, alguns esquartejados ou com rostos irreconhecíveis. Era o caso, por exemplo, de seu tio Folken, que reconhecera apenas por conta da medalha com o brasão da família, que usava na lapela do smoking, mais adiante seu primo Mime, com o peito rasgado. Viu outros caçadores da Valhalla e também da Santuário, mortos, mas nenhum sinal de Aiolos.

Tentando não pisar em nenhum corpo, ela seguiu pelo corredor cujo acesso se dava por uma porta lateral. No ar, podia sentir o perfume floral da irmã, aquele cheiro lhe despertava uma sensação que, até então, desconhecia: sede. De sangue.

Fenrir, no cômodo, acabara de acomodar Gabrielle sobre um sofá e andava de um lado para outro, tentando pensar em uma maneira de sair d alis em ser visto, fosse por algum humano, pelos vampiros que certamente estariam a caminho ou mesmo por seus companheiros. Não percebeu que a porta se abria, sendo destrancada pelo lado de fora.

-Presumo que seja você o lycan que invadiu a festa de Gabrielle e abriu o caminho para os demais de sua espécie, não? – perguntou Angie, apontando uma arma prateada para Fenrir, que se assustou com a entrada da jovem, mas se manteve firme.

-E se realmente for?

-Então terá que me dar um bom motivo para não enfiar uma bala de prata no seu coração maldito! – ela ameaçou, destravando a arma. Não iria atirar de fato, precisava de algumas informações antes.

-Se me matar... – ele começou a falar, encarando os olhos cinzentos de Angie – Vai acabar com a única chance de salvação de Gabrielle. Você não pode mais protegê-la, Angie... A sua verdadeira natureza foi desperta e, embora mantenha ainda sua personalidade humana, em breve a Filha das Trevas tomará por completo seu corpo e mente... E, além disso, eu... Eu...

-Você o quê, lycan maldito?

-Eu não pretendo entregar Belle ao meu líder... Eu não consigo suportar a idéia de vê-la sendo usada como um instrumento de guerra nas mãos de Bado...

Angie baixou a arma por um instante, fitando os olhos alaranjados de Fenrir. Havia sinceridade neles, era isso?

-Angie! Você está bem? – gritou Aiolos, entrando pelo cômodo, dando de cara com Fenrir e Belle, deitada no sofá, a marca da mordida em seu ombro ainda sangrando. -Lycan desgraçado!

Aiolos apontou a arma que carregava para Fenrir, mas Angie a segurou, voltando-se para o amigo. Confuso, o grego nada entendeu, mas percebeu que havia algo de errado com a jovem, seus olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho avermelhado.

-Angie, você...

-Não há tempo para explicações, Aiolos, eu preciso de sua ajuda... Quero que ajude Fenrir a fugir desta casa com Gabrielle.

-O quê? Angie, você ficou maluca, ele a transformou em um deles!

-Aiolos, por favor, eu preciso de sua ajuda e sei que em você eu posso confiar. Leve-os para a Grécia e de lá, para algum lugar longe da Europa e de tudo o que aconteceu aqui em Asgard, eu sei que pode fazer isso... – ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, Belle não merece a vida que a espera aqui, Aiolos...

O grego baixou a arma, entendo a dor da amiga. Com um gesto, indicou a Fenrir que o seguisse levando Gabrielle consigo, mas antes de partir, ainda fitou Angie por mais alguns instantes.

-E quanto a você?

-Lycans e Vampiros virão atrás deles... Eu ficarei bem, Aiolos, eu prometo. Adeus, meu amigo...

Beijando a face de Aiolos, Angie saiu do cômodo, voltando ao salão. No caminho, rasgara seu vestido me tirara as sandálias para não atrapalhar seus movimentos e, quando adentrou novamente o cômodo, viu Alberich a lhe fitar, parado do outro lado. Parecia muito nervoso.

-Você os deixou fugir, não é? – ele perguntou, cínico – Acha mesmo que vão muito longe? Que lycans e vampiros não irão perseguí-los?

-A única coisa que acho, Alberich... – ela falou, apontando uma besta destravada para ele – É que você não passa de uma grande falastrão...

Uma estaca de madeira foi lançada, com tamanha rapidez que Alberich não teve tempo de se desviar, atingindo-o em cheio no peito. Angie fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu, estavam completamente vermelhos. Do lado de fora, ela podia ouvir os sons de lycans e vampiros se aproximando, estava chegando o seu momento.

-Eu jurei ao senhor que protegeria a Filha das Lua, papai... E eu vou cumprir com minha promessa!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não sabia bem para onde iria, ou o que faria dali para frente. Pela janela do trem, a paisagem que via era desconexa e aterradora, e pequenas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos embaçavam as imagens que via. Ao seu lado, Fenrir segurava com força uma de suas mãos, tentando lhe passar alguma segurança.

Sorriu para ele, beijando-o logo em seguida. E, com o pensamento longe, a imagem de Angie lhe veio à memória. Por sua família e principalmente pela irmã, ela viveria sua própria vida e não um destino imposto para si...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, que triste! Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o meu sentimento neste instante, em relação à fic, ela é tão melancólica quanto a canção que a inspirou, "Under the Bridge", do Red Hot Chilli Peppers... Principalmente se lerem essa parte final em sincronia com os versos finais da canção que dizem mais ou menos assim:

Sobre a ponte no centro da cidade

É onde derramei um pouco de meu sangue

Sob a ponte no centro da cidade

Eu me esqueci do meu amor

Sob a ponte no centro da cidade

Eu não fazer o suficiente

Sob a ponte no centro da cidade

Eu entreguei a minha vida...

Ah, chorei!!! Mas gostei da fic, e gostei também da Belle e da Angie, que foi inspirada na canção "Angie", dos Rolling Stones, uma balada bem melancólica também, que fala sobre perdão e um amor perdido...

Beijos a todos e espero que tenha gostado, Tenshi!


End file.
